


I walk across the dreaming sands

by abookthief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abookthief/pseuds/abookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a monster trying to kill Stiles in his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I walk across the dreaming sands

“What do you mean you won’t do it?” Derek closed the window and straightened up.

 

“Well I mean I wont. Do. It. Do you want me to say it in German?” Stiles snapped back.  “There’s no way I’ll let you in my head.” He sank into his bed, looking dumbfounded. He opened his mouth again, like he was about to add something but obviously changed his mind.

 

            “So let me get this straight. You’d rather die then let me in your dreams to kill that thing that’s been trying to get you for last two weeks?” Derek sat on the chair, staring at Stiles.  His hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired. He even smelled tired. It was so overwhelming that all Derek wanted was just cuddle him and let him sleep for two days. “Are you fucking kidding me? Is it because you haven’t slept for... how long exactly?”

 

“Deaton didn’t say it has to be you.” Stiles said stubbornly. “It could be any other werewolf, right?”

 

“Yes, but Deaton also said if it get you in your dream, you’re dead for real. It’s not a game, Stiles. And I’m the only werewolf we know about in 50 miles radius.  I’ll have to do.” Derek pulled two small bottles out of his pocket. “All you have to do is put your hair in my bottle and when we drink it we fall asleep and I’ll appear in your dream. Easy. ” He put them on the desk next to empty energy drink cans and coffee cups, waiting. He really didn’t get what was Stiles’ problem in a first place. It wasn’t like Derek was about to read his mind or see his memories. Just this one dream. This one dream and Stiles will be safe and Derek  won’t have to go out of his fucking mind, terrified Stiles will get hurt and Derek wont be able to help him. 

He had spent too many nights since this started, sitting in Stiles’  room, trying to sense his emotions while he was sleeping and waking him up every time he smelled just a trace of fear. The fact, that Stiles was horny most of the time he was trying to don’t die wasn’t really helping. But Derek was used to it and his self control was fucking _ace_. Even that one time Stiles was so turned on he actually started fucking his mattress, hard trusts, making these little noises and Derek had to almost leave because his wolf was going crazy. Wanted to just touch, lick.. Stiles smelled _so_ good, like an invitation, like he wanted it, too. But he didn’t want _Derek._ Not that way, did he. Not that they ever discuss it.

So he just pressed the heal of his hand against his crotch and waited, trying not to feel like a total creep. But then suddenly everything changed and Stiles, instead of lust smelled of fear and his whines turned into screaming. Derek jumped out of the chair, waking Stiles up. It was same as always. A creature appeared, out of nowhere, trying to get to Stiles. He always somehow woke up before it get to him so he wasn’t sure it was trying to hurt him, but he just had that feeling like it wont end up good if it did catch him. And it was increasingly harder to wake up.

It took some time to Deaton to actually find out what it was and when he finally found it, it turned out it _can_ hurt Stiles, and it _will_ hurt Stiles if it won't be stopped. Somebody had to get into Stiles’ dream to kill it since Stiles couldn't kill it by himself since he didn't know it’s a dream. But if there was a stranger, who _did_ know it actually _is_ just a dream, the monster can be killed. Preferably by a werewolf. More preferably by an alpha werewolf since they didn’t know how powerful that thing could be.

“Peter could do it.” Stiles said but didn’t sound convinced.

“I wouldn’t let him.” Derek snapped and tossed the bottle at Stiles. “Stop arguing with me and just put your hair in it.”

“Really? _Hair_? Gross. I’m gonna spit in it. It’s not that…gross. Is it? I mean its your decision since you're gonna drink it. I could also put my blood in it. Sounds more magical. Or we don’t have to do it and I’ll just call Scott and he…will be here by morning. It’s really not –“

“Shut up and just do it.” Derek sat on the bed next to Stiles. “If you don’t, I’ll just wait till you fall asleep and do it myself.”

Stiles furiously took the battle and spit into it. He was so tired, he had no energy left to be his sarcastic self. “Just… you know if you see something like…" he too a deep breath.  "I’m a young healthy m-“

“Stiles I don’t fucking care what you dream of.” Lie. “Or whom of.” LIE. Also fuck. Fuck. Why did he even said that. “I won't tell anyone if its too embarrassing.” Derek added and smirked at him. Stiles looked at him funny but didn’t move to do anything. “Ok I’ll let you do anything you want to get back to me if you let me in your probably humiliating dream to kill that fucking monster, deal? Anything you want so we’ll be even." he said. "It’s not that I’m saving your life or anything.” Derek added. 

“I though I’m the sarcastic one.” Stiles said. Derek could smell he was afraid. But before he had time to ask about it, Stiles drank the content of his bottle and lied down. Derek did the same and spread himself next to Stiles.

“How long does it take before it kicks in? This is awkward.  Oh my God. It's the dream already, isn't it? This is so weird. I mean its not how it usually goes. But I can deal. Just… there should be less clothes and monster trying to kill me any time now. .. um.. and I shouldn’t be aware of it being a dream. Fuck. _Fuck._ I didn’t say anything alright just ignore me-“

“Stiles shut. Up.” Derek interrupted him and turned his head to looked at him. But when he blinked, everything changed. He’s still lying on a bed, but it wasn’t in Stiles’ room but in his own loft. Also it was night, instead of a morning. He was almost naked, except for his black briefs. The sheets were crumpled around his legs. He could smell Stiles all over the place, all over his own _bed_.  He could hear him but before he could turn his and see him, Stiles was straddling his hips, kissing his neck hungrily.

“Hi.” He mumbled into his neck, kissing him collar bones, sucking and biting. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” He added, sliding his body down, licking Derek nipples. “I wanted you so bad. I _want_ you so bad. And you had no idea. But you do now.” He lifted his head and looked Derek into his eyes. “Now you do know how much I want you. Can I…will you _let me_..” he licked his lips and Derek was speechless. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Stiles was dreaming about _him_? He couldn’t concentrate on anything, because Stiles was mouthing at his hard cock through his briefs now, whining, looking at Derek through his long eyelashes like he was waiting for permission. Derek had to stop him, he knew it but it was so fucking hard to tear his eyes off Stiles, who hooked his fingers under Derek’s underwear and started pulling it down, just a little, revealing more of Derek's dark hair, kissing it, _smelling_ it.

“Will you let me suck you?” he said, sitting up. He was wearing red shirt and hulk briefs. It should look ridiculous but somehow it didn't.  “You promised me.” He took Derek’s hand and licked at his forefinger. “You promised you let me.” Stiles looked wrecked already, his hair sticking to every direction, his eyes dark with lust, lips swollen. He sucked two of Derek’s fingers into his mouth now, licking between them, biting lightly, and Derek had to use all his will power to stop himself from thrusting his hips up. “You said you let me if I’ll be a good boy and let you kill that monster..” he started moving his hips, little circles that caused Derek’s dick was sliding between his ass cheeks. “You said you let me do to you anything. Anything I want. Wanna know what I want, Derek?” He put his hands on Stiles hips, trying to hold him still.

“We didn’t kill it yet.” He panted, he couldn’t help it. It felt so good and it was so easy to just let go. He wanted to kiss Stiles so bad, to mark him, suck at his skin so everybody knew, fuck him so hard Stiles wont ever forget it. But before he could do something, he felt the air changed. He could smell something that wasn’t here a moment before. Derek lifted Stiles, turned him so Stiles was lying on his back now. He knew something was going on, too. Derek could see it in his eyes. Instead of lust all he could see was fear. He had no time to calm him down. The only important thing was to kill the thing that was approaching the bed. It remotely looked like a human but it smelled all weird. It didn’t pay any attention to Derek though, like he wasn’t even there. It went after Stiles, who was now scrambling out of bed, backing to the wall. Derek took three steps and slashed its throat with his claws. He could felt blood running down his hand before the thing fell down and Derek woke up.

He was still lying on Stiles’ bed, looking at the ceiling. But Stiles was now wrapped around his body like and octopus, sweating and breathing heavily. He was still asleep though. Derek shook him lightly and Stiles opened his eyes. He didn’t say anything for what felt like an hour before he whispered “thank you”. He sounded sad and broken. “I didn’t want you to find out this way.” He added and started to pushing himself up. “Is there any chance you can like…forget everything and don’t talk about it. Ever.” He was blushing so hard now all Derek wanted to do was kiss him. So he did. He put his hand on Stiles’  neck and pull him down, kissing him softly.

“I want you, too.” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ lips.

Stiles pulled back abruptly. “If you fucking with me to make me feel better I’ll end you.”

They were staring at each other before Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fuck it.” He said and kissed Derek’s nose, smiling. “I’m gonna sleep now and when I wake up you better be here because we have some things we need to catch up.”


End file.
